Sweet Treat
by The Phantom Devil
Summary: Gareki and Nai get a day off from the Circus ship but their little shopping trip doesn't go as planned and ends up leading to something a bit more. GarekiXNai


A/N: Hi there! This is the first ever story I've written for fanfiction so I hope that you'll enjoy it, please leave behind a review or even a short message to tell me what you think about my work, thanks!

Disclaimer: All characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Finally. Finally they were being allowed to leave the ship for a few hours and enter the town nearby. After nearly a week of being stuck in Circus' Second Ship Gareki was about to go insane. There was only so much one could do in an aircraft devoid of any entertainment and he had had enough of trying to dissect the sheep after the first couple of times he was stopped and repeatedly thrown up and down like some kind of stuffed animal, and he could swear that he could still feel himself falling and falling and falling even in his sleep. Damn sheep. He was just a little curious, not like he was going to kill them or anything, he'd put them back together after figuring out how they worked but the sheep still wouldn't let him do anything to them.

But at least now he had something else to do and luckily for him neither Tsukumo or that annoying Yogi would be around to bother him, only Nai would be accompanying him since the town was small and relatively safe. They only had a couple of hours at most but it was enough time for shopping and a little sightseeing as well.

* * *

The moment Gareki's feet touched the ground a short distance away from the town's entrance he immediately felt at peace there. It was a weekday and working hours at that so there weren't a lot of people walking around and even the lithe white haired boy next to him wasn't being as clingy as usual. Although he still chatted happily along about anything and everything.

"Ne, Gareki, where do we go first?" said Nai, his bright red eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"Let's get some basic supplies first; we can take a walk after if you want. Oh and be careful not to space out too much you might get lost," Gareki replied, averting his eyes and trying not to lose himself in those mesmerizing red orbs.

"Ok! How about there? That shop looks good," Nai said cheerfully, pointing at a general store a few meters away from them.

Without further words the two of them made their way to '_Annie's General Store', _Nai humming a cheerful tune along the way. _'What an unoriginal name,' _thought Gareki, '_couldn't they have thought of something more interesting to name their shop?'_

As soon as they went through the door they were greeted by endless shelves of assorted goods, food, clothing, and just about everything one would ever need. The two were staring openmouthed at the place, not expecting it to be so big since the outside looked very misleading. _'When the sign said general store I can't believe they really meant '_general_'. They practically have everything here! At least now we won't need to go to any other store and deal with other annoying salespeople.'_

When Gareki snapped out of his thoughts he realized that his companion had suddenly disappeared off somewhere. He panicked for a moment but calmed down quickly. '_This store may be big but so long as Nai doesn't leave we'll likely run into each other anyways, I'll just let him roam around for a while and pick out things on his own.'_

He walked through a few of the isles, grabbing things off the shelves every once in a while…some snacks, toiletries, tools and equipment from the electronics department, a few manuals, and lastly made his way over to the clothing department to see Nai shuffling through some of the racks. His basket was filled with a lot of candy, art materials, and a few picture books. _'Typical Nai, but at least it seems as though this is his last stop too so once we're done here we can leave already.'_

His footsteps alerted the white haired male and he looked up just as he pulled out an outfit from the rack. He held it up for Gareki to see.

"What do you think of this outfit?" Nai asked and at that Gareki couldn't help the small blush that warmed his cheeks.

The ensemble consisted of a short-sleeved white turtleneck decorated with small red snowflakes at the bottom and underneath that was a red long-sleeved shirt; there was even a pair of red shorts to go along with it. It didn't match the season since it wasn't autumn or winter yet but it looked good all the same.

Suddenly, an image of a laughing Nai with snowflakes falling around him, wearing that outfit along with a scarf wrapped around his neck, a beanie atop his head and clad in knee-length boots, his laugh like chimes in the wind _just like an angel_ surfaced in his mind and he quickly turned around, trying to hide his blush and went to search for the missing pieces of clothing that would make Nai look absolutely perfect in that outfit. Not that he would ever tell the boy that himself, it would be too embarrassing, not to mention completely out of character for him and under no circumstances would he let anyone turn Nai into his _'weakness' _by revealing his feelings for the naïve boy.

After finding the items he tossed them over to Nai, who chirped out a surprised "Thank you!" in return not expecting the raven haired teen to get him anything, and went to search for outfits for himself. He found a few jackets, shirts, pants, and even an extra pair of boots just in case his old worn ones gave out on him. Nai also seemed to have picked out a few more articles of clothing and with that the two of them made their way to the register, paid for everything using the credit card Hirato lent them, and requested for all of their purchases to be delivered directly to the Second Circus ship before exiting the general store.

* * *

"Gareki, can we go there?" Nai asked, excitedly bouncing up and down, his head turned to the direction of a park a block away. But even before Gareki could reply Nai had already run off and he had no choice but to run after him.

"Nai! Wait damn it! Don't go running off on your own!" At this point Gareki had to admit that compared to the first time he met the boy he was _much _faster now and even someone like him, who had spent practically his entire life doing dangerous physical activities, was finding it hard to catch up to the lithe white-haired boy. Just as he was about to reach him, Nai suddenly stopped in his tracks and because of the momentum, Gareki couldn't stop himself in time and crashed into the boy, sending both of them sprawling to the ground. Neither was hurt badly by the fall but a certain _someone_ was not amused.

"Why the heck did you stop?! That freaking hurt! Don't do that again next time, got it?" Gareki angrily growled out, rubbing a sore spot on his head. '_Wait, something's missing…where are my goggles?!' _He looked over to the boy sitting next to him. "Nai, do you know where my goggles are?" he said, looking around their general vicinity but not seeing it anywhere. "Ah! There it is! Over there, by the bushes," Nai said, a finger pointed to the bushes a few feet away. Gareki turned his head to see where Nai was pointing and was just about to sigh in relief when suddenly a black cat came, snatched up the goggles and ran off. "Damn! That cat took my goggles!" He stood up and hastily ran after the feline with Nai following along after him.

After half an hour of running around, chasing the cat, crawling through bushes, and even climbing trees, Gareki and Nai were seated on a bench, panting their lungs out, when with a triumphant smirk Gareki held out his goggles in one hand. "Finally beat that annoying ass cat!" Normally, he wouldn't mind cats so much since they didn't make much noise, weren't needy and were pretty much antisocial but this time he'd make an exception. He went through _hell _because of that cat. He looked to his left and saw Nai still exhausted after their chase, his cheeks flushed crimson after all of their exertion. '_He looks like he just got fuc-, wait! No don't finish that thought, don't go anywhere near that line of thinking otherwise you're never gonna escape and then you'll be stuck thinking like that whenever you're around him and everything's gonna be as awkward as hell!' _He shook his head roughly to clear himself of those thoughts, thinking up of an excuse to escape for a few moments to calm his beating heart down. "Nai, want some crepes? There's a stall over there, I'll get us some, what flavor do you want?" he said, carefully avoiding eye contact. "I want strawberries and crème!" the white haired boy replied, seemingly oblivious of the teen's dilemma.

With that he made his way over to the stall, ordered strawberries and crème for Nai as well as dark chocolate for himself and generally just tried to stall for time. He didn't want to go back there so quickly otherwise Nai might start his endless questioning of why his cheeks were so warm, think he was sick and end up panicking that Gareki was going to break or something. Ah, but all too soon the crepes were finished and he had no choice but to return lest he risk looking like an idiot holding up two crepes alone in the middle of the park.

After paying he went back to where Nai was sitting and handed him one crepe and started to eat his own, glancing at his companion every once in a while. The atmosphere was a little tense but it didn't seem to affect Nai who kept on munching his treat happily and Gareki couldn't help but envy how at peace Nai was considering his own confused feelings.

"Nai, there's a bit of crème on the corner of your lips" Gareki pointed out. _'Wait, what the heck am I saying?! I should be ignoring him not paying attention to everything he's doing, I'm gonna be screwed if this keeps up!'_

"Ah, thanks Gareki!" and Nai started rubbing the left corner of his lips furiously, trying to clean up the mess.

"Not there you idiot, other side! Wait, I'll help you, face here." As Nai turned to face Gareki the raven haired teen leaned forward slowly.

'_Damn it all! To hell with consequences, I can't live like this forever!'_

Red orbs suddenly widened in surprise as a pair of warm, slightly bitter chocolate flavored lips pressed his own crème covered ones. The kiss was chaste and sweet and both parties couldn't help but close their eyes, savoring the feel of each other before parting slowly. Gareki was looking everywhere else except at the boy sitting only inches apart from him before a soft voice calling "Gareki" made him turn his head back and was shocked when he felt Nai's lips pressing on his.

"Y-you know what a kiss means don't you?" he asked, afraid that Nai might suddenly think that it was a simple meaningless gesture of affection but the next words he heard astonished him.

"Of course I know what it means, Tsukumo taught me! She said that only people who really love each other do that and that kisses were special so they should only be given to those who are precious to you," at this Nai blushed and started to fidget "a-and you're really special to me Gareki!"

"As much as it embarrasses me to say this, you're special to me too, Nai," Gareki replied, a soft smirk appearing on his lips, before he leaned in to steal another kiss.

They finished their crepes moments later and stood up, slowly making their way back to the Circus ship. It was getting pretty late and the sun was about to set soon so they had to get back already otherwise Yogi or Tsukumo might come looking for them thinking they were attacked or something.

"Ne, Gareki, does this mean we're a couple?"

"Um, I guess so, why?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"S-sure."

The two of them walked back to the ship with their hands intertwined the whole way.


End file.
